Black and White Don't Mix
by Faithylilac
Summary: When your a teenager, life gets hard. But add being a power ranger on top of that. These four teenagers have to deal with all sort of crazy non-sense! But when a new Ranger comes to town, they find out, He's not a team player. Will they survive this whole ordeal, or burn? In honor of The Movie coming out, I decided to publish this fan fiction I have been working on.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what!? Go ahead! Leave, I don't even care if you get yourself killed!" She kicked over my bike and ran off. That's the last time I saw her actual face…

"Go, go Power Rangers~ m~M-ah-m-m, Mighty morphin' power rangers~!" The girl with the brown hair sang as she was cleaning the command center. "Tell me again where you heard that song." The dark haired boy said. "I found an old power rangers fan blog from the 90s." She sat down her spray bottle and took a seat. "Dang, that thing is old!" She smiled. "Yeah it is." Then a blonde headed boy kick the door open. "HEIO! It's yah Boi! Where my squad at!?" "And we thought our parents talked weird.." The girl said, shaking her head. "Izzy! Yo making fun of me!?" "What if I am?" She stood up, and tried to make herself look taller.

"Power on" The computer echoed. "Looks like 1C3 is online." The dark haired boy said. "Aw man! She always turns the thermostat down!" "I heard that!" A female-robotic voice said. The android lifted her head and her glass eyes fluttered open. "So 1C3, whats going down?" The brunette, know as Izzy said. "Yezaltic, sent out another monster. And I need Isabelle to go down there." "By herself!?" The dark haired teen said. "I am call Kelley, he is already on his way." The robot finished. "So me and JP chop liver!?" The blonde said, right as the black ranger ran out the door. "No, I need you and the blue ranger to investigate a warehouse down by the river market." "Why?" The dark haired boy, now known as JP asked. "All I can say is weird energy flow. "Ok, me and mister 'Squad Goals' are on it!" JP said, then ran to the door. "Aw man! And the pizza place was having a special!" The blonde wined, as he followed the blue ranger.

(The Rangers pronounce 1C3 as Ice, btw)

"Black Ranger Morph!" The brunette yelled, as she ran to the monster; transforming her into the black ranger. "Oh, they sent a little girl to defeat me!? I'm offended!" The creature yelled. The black ranger brought her katana out of the case and pointed it at the monster. "Offend my butt!" She ran toward the master and lunged the sword straight through his stomach. She retrieved the the sword, but the master didn't bleed! "Ha HA! You have to do better than that!" He yelled, as he flung her into a China buffet. She was thrown straight through the front door and scared everyone inside. "Everyone stay under a table till' I say so!" She commanded, as she tried to stand up. _"Where's the Red ranger when you need him!?"_ She thought as she walked out the door, to see a white ranger! "What!?" _"I didn't know we had a white ranger!"_ The ranger took his bow and arrow as shot the monster, right where she tried to impale him. "Wait that won-" She was cut off, because he shot the arrow and the monster turned to dust. _"What!"_ Just then, the Red Ranger appeared on the scene and the white ranger making his leave, not noticing the black ranger in shock.

Isabelle got out of her trance, and stalked her way up to the red ranger. when she got close enough, she punched him the shoulder, HARD. "Hey! What did I do!?" "Nothing! You did nothing! I was getting my butt kicked and 1C3 said you were on your way! Where in all the world where you!?" She screamed. She got like this, only when someone showed her up. "I was… Looking for something…" "Huh… What was it?" She said, trying to to calm down. "It was a mythical ring, that would make any girl happy…" He seemed disappointed. "The one that we studied in class? You really believe in that sorta thing?" She was starting to grow a smile. "Well, it seemed to make you happy." He smiled back. "Huh?" "You were yelling at now you're smiling this quickly. "Yeah! I guess I am!"

Now the Yellow and Blue Rangers were investigating the biggest-oldest-actually quite clean-warehouse. "JP, you find anything yet!?" The Yellow ranger, whisper-yelled. "Not in the last two minutes, since you last asked!" The blue ranger, doing the same thing. "Oh!" _"Clunck, clunck"_ That sound echoed through the warehouse. "I don't think we're alone!" The yellow ranger, yelled for real this time. "You think!?" The blue ranger, yelled; but not as loud as the yellow one. They run to a pile of crates, and peep over. "What do you mean the Red Ranger was nearby!? Why didn't you do anything?" A very raspy and deep voice, yelled. "You told me to fight the monster and leave! I did what you wanted me to!" A voice that sounded more like an angsty teen said. They peeped over and saw a guy with black and blue hair, with some sort of communicator.

"Hey, Ice! Did the guys come back yet?" Izzy said, as she walked through the door, of the command center. "No, the boys haven't returned. I can't see what's going on." She said smoothly. "Do want us to go check on them?" The Red Ranger said, as he un-morphed. "If noting comes up in twenty minutes, then yes." The robot said, as she walked over to her mainframe. "Okiedokie." The Black ranger said. "Okie-Dokie..?" The robot questioned. "Seriously Izzy?" The Red Ranger teased. "Oh, shut up!" She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" The yellow ranger yelled, as he ran for his life. "Get back here you bimbo!" A White Ranger ran after the two rangers. "Long sword!" The Blue ranger, summoned his weapon. He stopped running and faced the White Ranger; meanwhile, the Yellow Ranger kept running around like an idiot. "Uh…" The White ranger was now very confused. "Yup! Keep distracting him!" The Blue Ranger chuckled at his friend's craziness. "BRO! Help!" The Yellow Ranger screamed, not realizing that he could stop. The White Ranger couldn't stop staring at the weirdo, so the Blue Ranger took the opportunity to strike. He used his enhanced speed to stick at the foe, but what the result was, shocked him. "You really think, that cheep thing can hurt me?" A Demonic voice said. When the Blue ranger tried to hit him, the sword didn't pierce him! Instead, it curved around his armor. "Um.. Yes?" The Blue Ranger questioned himself, then took a step back; before getting hit with the White Ranger's brass knuckles. It sent him flying across the warehouse, crashing into heavy machinery.

"Those idiots still haven't come back yet!?" The brunette said, while pacing back and forth. "If you're so worried lets go check on them!" Kelley said, trying to get her to shut up. "But we still have ten minutes, till' Ice sends out!" She pouts. "Who said Ice has to send us out?" A smile crept up her face, at Kelley's suggestion. "Let's go!" She sprinted towards the door and Kelley chased after her.

"Now how should I kill you?" The demonic White Ranger sang, as he stalked towards the, already beaten up Blue Ranger. With the Yellow Ranger, still running around. "Hold it right there mister!" The White Ranger spun around and saw the two other Rangers. "Now, you can tell us what you're doing, or I could beat you to smithereens!" She sang, excited to fight. "How about nether!?" He yelled, jumping at the two. The Black Ranger jumped out of the way, but the Red ranger didn't. The white ranger, used his brass knuckles again and sent the Ranger flying out the door. "Oh, crap…" The Black Ranger, whispered to herself. The White Ranger turned to her direction, some sort of dark aurora bouncing off him. "Double crap!" She whisper-yelled. She started to back up, as he took his sweet-sweet time walking in her direction. _"what should I do, what should I do!?"_ She then checked her belt for things she could use against the monster. _"Well I'm just stupid!"_ "Black Thunder!" She raised her hand to the sky and Black thunder covered her gloved hands. She stood tall again and ran for the white ranger.

She was three feet away and punched him with all her might, he was knocked back six feet! _"That should have sent him six feet under! Not six feet away!"_ "Not too bad princess, you were the _only_ one able to even move me!" _"Only!?"_ "White Lighting!" Like the Black Ranger's power, power came from the sky and it consumed his hand. "Crap." She said at a normal tone this time. "Don't worry princess, this won't hurt!… Much." She started to back up, until there was nowhere to go. "What's the matter princess? Scared of a little lightning?" He kept getting closer and closer to the terrified Ranger. "I rather not get electrocuted, thank you!" _"Maybe if I distract him long enough, I'll make it out without any bruises."_ He used a speed boost and hits her faster than you could even blink. She went flying into the ocean. "Maybe I shouldn't have hit her **that** hard…" The White Ranger said to himself. The Yellow Ranger came around for what seemed the millionth time, so the white ranger knocked his lights out.

 _"_ _don't know how to swim! Don't know how to swim! For the love of Zordon! Please don't let me die!"_ The Black Ranger tried her hardest to get to the surface. But to with no avail, she slowly started to loose air. Just as she started to black out, she heard a splash. Then her eyes shut close. _"She is way heavier than she looks!"_ He pulled her out of the water, then she de-morphed. She started coughing up water, then he left her on the peer.

"Izzy! Izzy! I got Ice cream!" The yellow ranger yelled in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her fellow rangers. "What happened?" She said, pushing herself up. "I don' know. We all got our lights punched out!" The Red Ranger, wined. "Yeah, right before I passed out in pane; you guys showed up." "yeah, and I was running for my life!" "Oh, so that's what your nonsense!" She mocked him. "HEY! What happened to the squad!?" Everyone went silent. "Whoa!?" She laughed at her friend's stupidity "I'm sorry to intrude on you four, but I am worried for your safety. Non of you could even leave a scratch of him. Isabelle was barely able to move him." Isabelle looked down in shame. "Then what do you want us to do?" The Red Ranger asked. "Keep your guard up at school, try to notice the little things. Now, do not over react to everything. If you see something, keep it to yourself, unless it is something obviously suspicious." "Will do, 1C3!" The Red Ranger then made his leave. "I'll see you guys after school tomorrow…" Isabelle said, as she got up and left; the Yellow ranger quickly fallowed. "What did you get on him ICE?" She let out a robotic sigh. "I believe he goes to your school. So please be careful of the friends you make." "I see." "I saw a look in Isabelle's eyes. She almost drown." "But… Who got her out of the water?" "It seems the White Ranger did." She turned her back and walked to her recharge station. _"Power Off." "Who was that guy?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Isabelle! If you don't finish your school work, you won't be able to go the after school club you're goin' to!" Isabelle's father yelled, from across the house. "I'm working on it!" She hurried and got out her books so it looked like she was already awake. _"Finish school, then watch anime, then head to the high school to meet with the guys!"_ She hurried through her math and English classes. Then she headed for a shower, because she couldn't handle her own stank. She then, quickly went back to work.

"It's a shame that Isabelle's homeschooled. I could really use her help for some of these classes!" The Yellow Ranger wined. "Don't you mean, ALL your classes?" commented, JP. "HEY! I thought we were bros!" "Think again Mate." Kelley snarked at him. "Would you guys stop making fun of me!?" _"Did you hear that new guy already got detention!?" "Yeah, and he already joined a club!" "Really!? Which one?" "Why do you care?" "You have to admit he's cute!"_

"Guys. Listen" _"What was his name again?" "Sh! He's coming!"_ A boy with black hair walked through the hallway and stopped at a locker, where the guys were talking. _"This guy seems familiar."_ Thought the blue ranger. _"_ Hello new friend! I'm the one and only, CoolnessOFYellow355!" The yellow ranger spat out. The guy looked at his weird, then looked the other two for guidance on the situation. "Henry! Leave the poor dude alone!" Kelley yelled at his idiotic friend. "Um…" "I am sorry about that one's weirdness. He's a _special_ one." Kelley said, trying to apologize for Henry's weirdness. "Uh… I'm going to my class now…" Then the black-haired boy, walked away.

"Isabelle! Have you finished your school work yet!?" Her mother yelled, from the living room. "Yes Ma'am!" She yelled behind her bedroom door. "Drive to the store and get me some sweat tea!" "Yes m'am!" Isabelle puts on her shoes and grabs her,keys ,phone, and mom's wallet. She walked through the front door and got in the car. "To Walgreen's I go!" She yelled, and turned on, what her mother called _"Heathen Music"_. The one and only Skillet. (Lol, cause' it's a christian band.) She drives down the road and turns right, there she finds the store. She got out of the car and saw Kelley. "Kelley!? What are you doing here!?" "I hate cafeteria food." He said, opening his water bottle. "Oh… Is that even allowed?" "No…" "Kelley! Get your butt back in school!" "I could say the same to you." She gave him a death glare. "Um… I'll go now…" He then ran out the door and down the street, towards the school. She sighed and went to find the sweet tea.

"Dude! You snuck out!?" Henry yelled. "Henry hush! I would like the teachers not knowing about it!" He whisper-yelled. "Not know what, Mr. Brackenreed?" There stood his chemistry teacher. "Oh! ! Great to see you!" Kelley said, try to sound likable. "I know. But what would you not want me to know?" "Oh! Kelley has a girlfriend!" Henry yelled. Kelley gave his friend the death glare. "Oh, I guess this is nothing I should worry about! Carry on with your lunch!" She then walked off. "So, Kelley. When are we going to meet your girlfriend~" JP teased. "I'm going to kill you Henry." Kelley threaten. "Wha!? I was trying to help!" "Henry, you _do_ realize how fast, spreads rumors?" JP said. "Oh. My bad." "No kidding." Kelley added.

 _"_ _Let's see… Ramen or grill cheese? Why does this have to be so difficult!?"_ "I'd go with a grill cheese." Her dad, walking bye. "How did you know what I was thinking!?" She practically screamed. "You always do this." He said, getting his coffee cup down from the cupboard. "Oh… Well in that case, I'll eat Ramen!" Her dad face palmed her weirdness. "Sure, as that one meme goes _Just do it!"_ _"He thought I was wacko!"_ She then get's her lunch ready.

"Yay! Last period today! After this, I can see Izzy!" Henry yelled, while skipping down the hallway. "Why are you so excited to see her?" JP asked his hyper friend. "Um… IDK… I'm just pumped because I love the video gaming club!" Henry smiled. "I guess that something to be excited about." Kelley said. "Did any of you bring a video game today?" JP asked. "Um… I got fallout! Let me get it-" Henry stopped when he saw, what was in the case… "Bwa hah ahah! That's too good!" JP started laughing like an idiot. "What is it-" Kelley peeped over and saw the actual game… _"Barbie:Fashion World 4"_ "It's not funny…"

Isabelle went through her room seven times, but she could find her controller! "Where is it!?" She looked in her backpack, these it was… Where she left it… "Oh…" She grabbed her thing and started to head to the high school. She was allowed to join a club from this school because she was a home schooler and well… It's a little harder to make friends, so she got permission from the school to join a club and not actually go to school here. She drove up to the entrance closer to her club, and parked her car. She still had ten minutes before school got out and another ten minutes after that, when the club activities start. Maybe she could have stayed at home a bit longer. Since she didn't want waste gas, she rolled the windows down a bit and turned the car off. she grabbed her laptop out of her backpack played some computer games.

 _"_ _BRing!"_ Students flew out of their classes and to the busses or parking lot. Some did't leave the school because they either had detention or club activities. "Ah, you guys go on ahead, I gotta do the dodo." JP said. "Dude! That's funny!" Henry said. "What are you nine!?" Kelley took his homework and hits Henry in the head with it. "Dude!" Then JP made break for it. "c'mon Henry, Izzy is probably eating in the parking lot." Kelley start walking towards the parking lot, looking for her car. She was the only one he knew who owned an old green pickup. He found her pretty quickly, so he decided to knock on her window. He knocked really hard, making her jump in surprise. She looked up to see who spooked her. She then gave Kelley a death glare.

"Hello world of gaming!" Henry yelled as he entered the club room. "Henry, you need to try a be just a little quieter." Izzy said. "Ah-ah… Hi Isabelle." A freshman managed to get out. "Oh hey, David!" She said happily. "Everyone! It was Henry's turn to bring the game!" JP yelled as he came through the door. Henry gave him a death glare as he went through his bag. He pulled out the case and everyone got excited. Then… He opened it…. He didn't let anyone see it. He inserted the disc and the game started up… Everyone saw. "BWA HAHAH A HAHHA AHAH H AAHHAH AH HH HAH AHAHH" Izzy was on the floor in two seconds. "Barbie:Fashion World 4..?" The little freshman read the title. Four club members started to play the game.

"Ah, Izzy… Are you ok?" JP had pulled her aside to the other end of the club room. "Yeah, why?" "You almost drowned yesterday. I thought you would be traumatized." "Oh… Yeah, that. I'm going to block yesterday out. _" "_ Oh, sorry," "It's fine. But hey, did anything investing happen today?" "Um… Henry scared the new guy that transferred here yesterday." "Sounds like Henry." "Yup.- Also, Kelley snuck out to get some lunch." "Yeah, I saw him in Walgreen's earlier." "What where you doing at Walgreens!?" "Dude, I was getting my mom sweat tea. I'm homeschooled, remember?" "Oh yeah!"

"Somebody help me!" A scream that sounded like one of the teachers came from outside the door. Kelley dared to open that door, the White Ranger had by the neck! He quickly shuts the door and told everyone to stay quiet. "The white Ranger is out side!" He whispered to the other rangers. "Well, we can't morph here!" "Ok, I know. Someone needs to distract him while the others leave.!" Kelley said. "I'll distract him." Izzy volunteered. "What!? NO!" JP said. "Don't worry, I know how to deal with these sort of things!" She jumped up and ran out the door. "Yo, yo, yo! I think you got the wrong school! The Power Rangers go to a different school!" He turned around and dropped the teacher. "Well, well. What do we have here?" She forgotten how creepy he was. she started to turn around, then she made a break for it. White Ranger started to gain on her. She made sure no one else was around and morphed. "Black Ranger Morph!" Her costume appeared. "I thought there was something about you." She quickly grabbed her katana, and took her defending stance. "How cute, princess has a toy too!" Sweat was pouring down her face, but no one could see that. The White Ranger grabbed a gun out of a holster. He shot at her and she blocked all the bullets with her sword.

Once Izzy lead the evil ranger away, they ran to the the other end of the hall. "Blue Ranger Morph" "Red Ranger Morph!" "Yellow Ranger Morph!" All of them shouted at once, their uniforms had appeared they ran to help the Black Ranger. "Not bad princess, but try this! White li-" He was cut off by the Blue Ranger, knocking him onto the ground. The White Ranger quickly knocked him off and threw him into the wall. "You all really think you can beat me?" The White Ranger said in a demonic voice. "Creepy, creepy!" Izzy teased. "Princess. You shouldn't let your guard down." He quickly lift his gun and shot het in the arm. "GAH!" She grabbed her arm tightly. She then ran down the hallway, the White Ranger following her. The Red Ranger helped the Blue Ranger up and they ran after the two other rangers.

The Black Ranger kept running until she was in the field behind the school. "Princess~" She was still holding her arm, try to stop the bleeding. "This must be the worst week of your life! First, not knowing how to swim and almost drowning. Then your arm is bleeding out, and your fellow rangers are nowhere to be found!" He slowly started to walk towards her. "Dude! Stop doing the same thing! It's creepy!" "Then stop loosing." She dared look at her now stained red glove. "Long Sword!" The Blue ranger shouted and tried attacking the White Ranger. He just bent his sword again. But the blue ranger just stood there, so the White Ranger decided use his brass knuckles to punch his lights out. "Yellow Ranger! Get her to safety!" The Red Ranger shouted. The Yellow Ranger used super speed to get the Black Ranger out of sight. "War Hammer!" The Red Ranger yelled, a huge Iron hammer appeared in the Red Ranger's hand. "I'm curious if you can actually beat me with that thing." The Red Ranger ran at him and slung his hammer at the white ranger. causing him to move only 9 feet. "Not Bad, Princess was only able to move me 6 feet!" The White Ranger quickly grabbed the hammer out the the Red Ranger's hand and hit him with it. Sending him flying across town. He threw the hammer down and walked away, completely forgetting, the now un-morphed Blue Ranger.

"Izzy Un-morph." "Why." She then winced in pain. "They can't see you're the Black Ranger. So un-morph!" "Ok, fine!" She pressed a button on her morphed and she returned to normal. They got to the ER and all the nurses freaked out. "This woman got attacked by a monster! Please help her!" "Ah- ah- yes! Ranger!" The nurses took her to get the bullet out of her arm. Leaving the Yellow Ranger in the waiting room. It didn't take long for all the kids there to surround him. twenty minutes went by and a nurse came into the room. "Yellow Ranger." He stood up and walked over to the Nurse. "I have called the girl's parents, if you need to leave she is fine now." "Um… OK." "But, I do need some questions answered, on what happened." "Ok, sure. Lets see, There is this really weird evil white ranger causing trouble. But for some reason her was at the high school. And she was like that when I found her." "Ok, will do.." The nurse walked off and rolled their eyes about the evil ranger part.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Princess!"_ Her eyes fluttered open, and her parents were staring at her. "Uh…" "Isabelle we were so worried!" "Yes, when the hospital call I nearly passed out!" "And your mother almost got us pulled over, for speeding!"she gave them both a look. She tried to push herself up, but the pain hit her. "Miss, you are lucky that, the bullet do any permanent damage." She looked at her arm, and realized the _was_ wearing her favorite shirt! They had to cut the sleeve off! "Ah, doctor! Where did the bullet go!?" A nurse was holding an empty container. "Wasn't it there a few seconds ago!?" "I don't care. Can I go now?" Izzy said, then everyone looked at her weird. "What? I got things to do and people to see!" "I need to run a few more test, then you'll be able to leave." "Fine…"

Kelley and Henry were sitting patiently in the lobby. "Where is JP!?" Kelley said, annoyed that his team mate wasn't here. "Wasn't he knocked out of something?" "Oh crap… Can you go see if he's alright?" "Ok, I still have to get my g-My sister's game, too so." "Just go already!" " _How did he not blow her cover when she got here, anyway!?"_ He stood up and went to the vending machine. "Why are there only smarties in here!?" He said in horror. Then this Red head walked up to him. "Get on my level M8." The kid kicked the machine and all the smarties fell out. He grabbed them all, then ran away. "What?"

 _"_ _What flippin' hospital did they take her too! BlaH! Why are there seven hospitals here!"_ JP walk up the hospital number 5. He just walked in and saw Izzy come out into the waiting room. "Izzy!" She turned her head in his direction and smiled. He ran up to her and hugged her. "Ow, arm. Ow, arm!" He quickly let go. "Sorry!" Then Kelley comes back into the room. "Hey, Izzy." "Hey, Kelley." "Excuse me, who are these two?" Her dad said, give both of them looks. "They're in my gaming club, plus two of my best friends!" "Oh, as long as that's all." "Hey, I'm walking home with these two to get my car." Before her parents could protest, she bolted out the door; the other two rangers in tow.

"So how bad was it?" Kelley asked. "Eh, it's noting too serious I'm just gonna have a huge scar. plus it hurts like crazy." "Sorry I couldn't do anything." "It's fine. I'm just glad everyone is in one piece." "Except your T-shirt." JP teased. "Oh shut up." "So, after we get your car, do you want to get back to the command center?" Kelley suggests. "Why not." Then they kept walking towards the school. twenty minutes went by and they were almost there. They heard someone following them. "Sh.." they turned around and it was just a rabbit. "Never mind…" Their mistake was turning their backs. Someone grabbed Izzy faster than you could even blink! "You!" Kelley yelled. "You." The White Ranger sassed. (Evil White Ranger- Sass Queen) He pulled his gun out and pointed it towards Izzy's head. "Izzy!" PJ yelled. "What do you want!?" Kelley yelled at the monster. "First off I always wanted to say "Don't take another step or I'll blast their head off" And… I'm going to give you a warning. I'll play with you one more time after this. After that, I won't hesitate to kill every single one of you."

 _"_ _Why didn't I just do this!"_ she smashed her foot on his toes. Bad Idea. "Really Princess?" He pushed her over to the boys. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off." He then jumped off into nowhere. "Izzy!" "Calm down!" She dusted herself off then continued walking. "Izzy how do you always hold all this in!?" JP, had a hold of her wrist. "I'm not going to let someone like that, defeat me! I don't hold on to stupid mistakes I have mad. I keep going, I forget." She shook her hands out of his and stomped her way to the high school, and left them behind.

Izzy got to her car, then cranked it. She checked her mirror and the White Ranger was in her back seat. "Isabelle Pippin. 5,9 , black eyes, brown hair-" He had ahold of her wallet. She tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "Princess, why do you always try to run away~?" "I don't know, maybe because you tried to kill me and my friends!" She kept her hands on the weal and wouldn't look at him. "True, true." _"Why am I so stupid!? I have a freakin' morpher!"_ She reaches for her morpher. "I wouldn't do that princess, I really like toying with that Black Ranger." She decided not to morph. "Well, I have things to do and monsters to see. Tell your mom and dad I said hi!" He unlocked the car and jumped out. "Mother of Zordon." She quickly left the parking lot and drove home. When she got there, she morphed and made sure no evil rangers where there. When she was sure, she locked all the doors and windows, and hid in her closet. _"C'mon Izzy! Don't let that jerk beat you! You got be strong!"_

"Stupid stupid stupid!" JP yelled as Kelley watched him bang his head on a tree. "If you don't stop, the tree will start moaning John Patric." "What!?" JP stopped and rubbed his head. "I really hope that White Ranger didn't follow Izzy." Kelley said. "WHAT!? I- I mean we need to find Izzy!" JP was freaking out. "And you wonder why she doesn't like you…" Kelley sighed at his friend's pathetic personality. "What's that supposed to mean!?" "Oh, nothing~" Kelley started to walk to Izzy's house. "Hey! How do you know where Izzy's house is!?" "I've been there, idiot." "What!?" "Dude, stop acting like a seven year old with his first crush. It's pathetic." Kelley kept walking.

Izzy heard her doorbell ring. She grabbed her huge nerf gun and went down stairs. She looked through the peep hole and saw Kelley and a **really** sad JP. She opened the door and shot the trash can. "Why did you shoot the trash can?" "Because I can. Now what did you do to JP?" "He was mean to me!" JP cried "What are you, five!?" "You want to shoot Kelley with a nerf gun~" JP sniffled. "Yes…" She handed him her nerf gun and shot Kelly in the chest. "Ow?" Izzy took the nerf gun away from JP. "Hey, you didn't see the White Ranger again, on your way home, did you?" Kelley asked. "No.." "You're lying." Kelley said. "Why would you even think Izzy would lie!" "Why would she have a nerf gun on the way to the door?" "Oh… You caught me." **"There have been sighting of a slimy monster near the news station and the only ranger on the scene is the Yellow Ranger! Where are the other power rangers!?"** "C'mon guys!" Kelley yelled. "But what about Izzy's arm!?" "Eh, I'm fine."

"Red" "Blue" "Black" ["Ranger Morph!"]

"Were are the others!?" The Yellow Ranger was getting worried that his friends weren't going to show. "Yellow poison!" A clear yellow crystal appeared in his hand. "Oh! What's that!?" They Yellow Ranger threw it at the monster. Once it made impact, it exploded, releasing a poisonous gas. The monster coughed twice, then absorbed it! "What the!? Not cool M8!" "What? Never mind that! I can absorb liquids and gases!" "Crap…" "I can absorb that too!" "TMI!" "Hey! Weirdo!" The Black Ranger yelled. "You, Rangers will never defeat me!" The monster yelled. The Black Ranger got her Katana out. "War Hammer" Then The Red Ranger's weapon appeared. "Long sword!" "Bow and Arrow!" The Blue and Yellow Rangers both received their weapons. "Yellow! What do you know about this dude!?" "HE absorbs Gases and liquids!" The Yellow Ranger yelled "Also Crap!" The monster added. "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" All the Rangers shouted.

The Red Ranger came at him with his hammer and flung him into the air. But when he came back down, he was fine! "HA HAH!" The Yellow Ranger shot his bow and the Blue Ranger came at him with his sword. Both of the attacks go straight went through him. "Hey! Will thunder work!?" The Black Ranger yelled. "I don't know! Couldn't hurt!" The Yellow Ranger yelled, while avoiding slimy attacks. "Black Thunder!" Black Thunder consumed her hand. _"MY sword will conduct this, I really hope this hurts him."_ She held her metal katana with her hand full of electricity. She took her running stance, then ran almost as fast as the yellow ranger. "OW!" She actually made a dent, but she wasn't close enough to his core to defeat him. "I'll be back Rangers!" The monster yelled, then teleported back to his master. "Why did you use your Katana?" The Red Ranger asked. "Hey, I didn't want to touch smile and he not blow up. So next time, I'll touch him." Izzy said. "K."


	4. Chapter 4

"No no no, NOOOOOOO!" Izzy screamed. "Calm down Izzy, it's just a video game. Kelley said. "But!" He gave her a look. The door flew open and that boy from the other day came in. "This dude, really wanted to join my squad!" Henry was getting so excited. "Uh… I was lost on my way to the soccer field." "Aw man!" Henry pouted. "Um… Can someone point me to the soccer field?" Izzy got up. "Uh, I'm not good at giving directions, but I can walk you there." "ah… Ok." She walked out the door and the guy followed her. When they left, JP threw a fit. "Calm down!"

"So, my name is Isabelle, but everyone calls me Izzy" "Kai." He was being quiet and would look at her. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kai!" She was smiling really big. "Say, what grade are you in?" "Freshman, why?" She stopped. "I haven't seen you before." "Oh, yeah! I'm-" "Princess~" She turned her whole body around to see the White Ranger. "KAI RUN!" She grabbed his arm and started running to the field behind the school. She drug Kai into the forest, and the White Ranger wasn't far behind. She ran as fast as she could, making sure she didn't leave Kai behind. She found an old hatch a month ago and decided to go and hide there. It wasn't long before she found it, so she threw Kai in there, then got in herself. She quickly shut the trap door and tried to slow down her breathing. "Princess~" The White Ranger was really close to them. She listened to the cracking of the leaves, so she knew if he left. She heard it fading, and fading, till she couldn't hear it anymore. She slowly opened the hatch and he was gone. She stepped out and motioned for Kai to come out too. "Why did we run from a Power Ranger again?" Kai was confused at Izzy's actions. "Where have you been?! That's an evil Power Ranger!" "So why was he coming after us?" Kai was still confused. "He tried to kill me once, maybe he's just trying to finish me off?" She was trying to cover up the real reason. "Oh! Are you okay!?" "Yeah, just going to have a huge scar."

Isabelle's phone started ringing. "Hello" _"Izzy, where are you!?"_ "Me and Kai got chased by that White Ranger." _"What!?"_ "I'll finish walk Kai to the soccer field, then I'll meet up with you guys later." _"Ok, just hurry!"_ "K, bye Kelley." She hung up. "Okay, are you ready to go?" "How are you so calm!?" "Eh. I try to let things go." "You are so weird!" "Thanks for noticing~" She smiled then started walking to the soccer field. "Hey, could we hang out sometime?" Kai asked, as he caught up to Izzy. "Um.. How about tomorrow afternoon?" she suggested. "Sure! Ah.. Could I have your number?" "We'll see~" She smile and they made it to the soccer field in no time. "Ok, I have to go now, see yah later Kai!" Izzy said, running off to the gaming club.

"Isabelle!" JP shouted, for joy. "Calm down JP…" Kelley sighed. "So what did I miss!?" Izzy asked. "Well, someone stole my-my's sister's game!" "Are you serious!? Someone stole that lame Barbie game!? Bwa ha ha ha!" Izzy was on the floor. "Izzy, can't you just act normally for once?" Kelley asked. "How dare you ask Izzy to change herself!" All the other members heard JP's comment. "W-what did Kelley say!?" All the nerds, suddenly looked scary. Izzy jumped up and opened the door for Kelley to escape. Kelley than ran out the door and the whole club ran after him. Izzy sighed. "The problems I come across, because video games." All who stayed in the room was Izzy and Henry. "I think I'm going to go home." Izzy said. "Ok, lets save their progress before you leave." They saved the progress and turned of the console. "So, you stopping anywhere on your way home?" "I might get Ice cream…" "Can I PLEASE go with you!?" Henry's stomach growled. "Fine." "Yeah Fam!" She sighed at her goofiness and they headed to the Ice Cream parlor.

The Ice cream was only a block away, Henry was getting excited. Then a car flew by them, they looked in the direction, where it came from, and saw the monster! Izzy pulls Henry into the alley and they Morph. "Black Ranger" "Yellow Ranger" "Morph!" They yelled and their uniforms appear. "Black Thunder!" The Black Ranger yelled and it consumed her hand again. She ran too the monster and was about to touch him she heard- "White Lighting!" She looked over and saw the White Ranger! She thought he was trying to stop her so she quickly touched the monster. But he touched the monster at the exact same time! "You Idiots!" The monster yelled, he was going to blow up. The black Ranger was running away but realized the White Ranger was just standing there! She ran back and pushed him away from the monster. She was about to get out of the way, but it was too late. The explosion threw her 20 feet! "Izzy!" The Yellow Ranger yelled and ran to help her up. She had trouble standing up, but at least she was conscious. "1C3 can you teleport us to the command center?" He spoke into his communicator.

Both The Black and Yellow Ranger disappeared, and the White Ranger was- "Please be careful Isabelle!" The robot said, as she got the first aid kit. "How was I supposed to know that he was going to, try and destroy the monster, too?" She said as she de-morphed. The robot cleaned her wounds and and bandaged her, where it was bleeding. "You're are very fortunate that you'r bullet wound didn't reopen." She had forgotten all about it, the pain just disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out!" Izzy yelled as she left the house. She was going to meet up with her new friend Kai. She got in the car and a 90's station was on. "Go go Power Rangers! ~~~~ Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!" She smiled and drove off to the youth center. Now that song played she couldn't get it out of her head. "Go go power-" _"Thump"_ the sound came from the back of her car. She turned around and the Red Ranger was sprawled over her back window! "Black Ranger Morph" She yelled, she then opened the door and saw a monster. It kinda looked like a samurai. She pulled her Katana out of its sleeve and pointed it at the monster. "I shall not fight a woman, it is dishonorable." The monster said. "Dishonorable my butt!" The Black Ranger yelled, as she ran to attack it. The monster wouldn't fight back, so she defeated it quickly. "Just what I wanted today! TO fight a sexist monster!" She quickly ran up to her friend and helped him up. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "Yeah, but I don't think your window is…" "Eh, insurance covers Power Rangers. So I'm fine." "Ok, I'll see you later. I got to help my grandpa." Kelley said as he was leaving. Luckily, no one drove over to this side of town, so she could just de-morph.

She made it to the youth center and Kai was at a table with another guy. "Hey Kai! Who's this?" "Oh, Izzy! This is my friend, Oliver," "Nice to meet you Oliver!" Izzy stock out her hand and Oliver shook it. "So…" Izzy said, as she sat down. "So I heard you and Kai got chanced down by that evil ranger." "Um yeah.." _"Guess Kai told him."_ "Were you not scared?" "Um… I guess, It's not really a big deal." Both of them stared at this strange girl. "Um, I think I'll get a smoothie." Izzy stood up and walked over to the counter. "Could I get a Banana- Strawberry?" "Sure, kid."

 _"_ _Huh… Angel Grove, home of the infamous Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. The originals always hung out here, it's still ran by the same owner."_ "Here yah go kid!" He hands her, the smoothie. "Did you know that this used to be the hangout for the Power Rangers, in the 90s?" He said excited. "Yeah, I always read the old blogs." "Oh, yeah. You're obsessed with em'. But I think it would be cool if the new ones hung out here." "You never know, a lot of teens hang here." "Yeah, you're right. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of em!" "That would be amazing!" "Ok, I got other customers. See yah later kid."

Izzy walked back to her table, and no one was there. She found a sticky note, _"Sorry, Izzy we had to go. Something came up."_ She sighed and continued to drink her smoothie. "Well this was a waste of time…" "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangars!" Her phone rang. "Kelley! What's the problem!?" She whisper-yelled. "White Ranger outside the youth center!" She hung up and ran outside. right before she went out the door she yelled. "Black Ranger Morph!" The door flew open and the White Ranger threw the Yellow one into the wall. "HEY!" She yelled. The White Ranger's attention went to the Black Ranger. "Princess~"

"Black Thunder!" She shouted, then quickly grabbed her Katana. Black Thunder consumed her sword. "Ooh~ Princess learned something new!" The White Ranger was completely ignoring the other rangers. "Oh shut up!" She yelled, as she got in a defending stance. The White Ranger ran at her, she blocked his attack and took the offense. She knocked him off his balance and she hits him, causing him to fall over. Then the Black Thunder took its effect, making him yell in pain. But once it was over, the White Ranger sprang up, as if nothing happened. "Princess, Princess~ Is that all you can do?" He was standing right in front of her. "Isabelle!" The Red Ranger yelled, as he ran towards her. The White Ranger quickly grabbed the Black Ranger's Katana, and ran to the Red Ranger. He hits him before anyone could blink. The two rangers still conscious had horror in their eyes. The Black Ranger's blood pressure rose faster than the White Ranger. "Princess~" The White Ranger started walking towards the horrified ranger. Right before the Black Ranger was in his reach, all the good rangers disappeared.

"1C3! Thank you!" Izzy screamed, they had been teleported to the command center. "I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner." 1C3 looked at the two rangers on medical beds. "I don't know how we're going to deal with this guy!" "He seams to be fond of you." "What!? What does that have anything to do with it?!" "Listen Isabelle, he seems to always turn his attention towards you. And you see what he can do. You would have been dead." Izzy sighed. "I-I'm scared. He finally got under my skin. Someone actually managed to do it." Izzy ran into the other room and cried. "Isabelle!" 1C3 yelled. She opened the door, and saw the crying teenager. "I made something for you." 1C3 said. Izzy sniffed and stood up. "What is it?" "Claíomh Solais!" The robot yelled, and a sword appeared in her hand. "I already have a sword…" "A Katana is a very useful weapon, but this is a very powerful sword. Almost as strong as Excalibur." Isabelle's eyes grew big. "Shouldn't Kelley get a sword this powerful not me!? He's the leader!" "Kelley can't fight in that condition, besides I have almost found Excalibur." Isabelle's eyes grew even bigger. "No way." The robot pul on a smile and handed the sword to the Black Ranger.


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Ranger was walking down the streets in her uniform. Teens, children, and adults young and old, where all taking pictures and sharing them to social media. She had her Katana in it's sleeve and walked casually. What was she trying to do? Yesterday, 1C3 gave her a very powerful sword named, "Claíomh Solais" She believes that it will be able to take down the White Ranger. She kept walking, waiting for the White Ranger to come out. She walked until she was in the forest behind the school.

"Princess~" She spun around and there he was. "Why do you do this to me? I said I'd play with you only one more time~ That time is up~" An evil-demonic laugh echoed through the forest. "White Lighting." The Lighting came from the sky, and his hands was surrounded by it. The Black Ranger stood there. _"I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared!"_ He ran at her, she waited till he was two feet from her. "Claíomh Solais!" She yelled, she blocked his attack and she slices at him. "What the!?" The White Ranger shouted, as he took a step back. "Light Sword dance!" The Black Ranger yelled, and the sword started glowing. Her speed and strength increased and she attacked him. She hit him so many times, she lost count. The effects of the sword wears off and the White Ranger is painting a trying to endure the pain of the sword.

"When did you-" "I'm not princess, I'm nowhere near that." She then walked away from the injured ranger. When he was out of sight, she left a breath out. _"I can finally breathe."_ She was so terrified, she could breathe. "How did I-" A man with dark blue hair appeared out of nowhere. "Ah, I finally get to meet the infamous Black Ranger." His skin was a grey color, and eyes where black, like her's. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Prince Nullian, prince of the vampires." Her eyes grew big. She held the Claíomh Solais tightly. He started to walk closer to her. "Don't take another step." She pointed the sword at him. "Or what?" "Light Sword Dance!" She yelled, but nothing happened. You can only use that move once. She gulped, but decided to attack him anyway. She pierced his side, she pulled the sword out. The wound healed really quickly

"Excalibur!" The Red ranger jumped up and slashed at the man. "TCH!" Came out of his mouth, that weapon made a scratch. "I don't have time for this!" He hissed, then disappeared. "Thanks Kelley!" She sighed. "What is with the evil guys coming after you?!" The Red Ranger laughed. "You try being this fabulous!" She joked. "So, did you run into the White Ranger?" "Yeah, actually. I scared him so bad!" "Guess you got payback." She smiled at him. "Guess so, but hey! You're back on your feet!" "Yeah, Henry would be too, but he won't move until he sees you. Big baby." The Red ranger said, she laughed. "So, you wanna get something to eat? I kinda skipped breakfast looking for the White Ranger." Her stomach growled. "C'mon…" They de-morphed and walked to the dinner down the street.

"What could I get ya'll, to drink!?" The old waitress asked. "Sweet Tea please!" Isabelle asked sweetly. "Cola." "K, I'll be right back with ya'll's drinks." The waitress turned around and went to the soda fountain. "So, did that guy say who he was?" Kelley asked "Um… It was… Nullian.. Said something about being a vampire prince.." She said, nonchalant. Kelley burst out laughing. "N-no way! A vampire prince took a liking to you! Ah ha ha!" She stared at him. "Your point is?" She gave him a glare.

"Oh nothing!" He spat out, before the waitress came back. "Young man, you really shouldn't tease your friend. I didn't hear much, but I know a teasing of a jealous friend, when I hear one!" She said, as she set the two cups on the table. Kelley got a bit flustered and Isabelle laughed at him. "Now, I'll come check on ya'll in a minute." She said, and turned around. "Jealous?" She teased. "Oh get over yourself." He said, trying to hide his face. "Heuhuhuuhu!" Isabelle made a weird noise. "Let's just look at the menu!" Kelley said, really embarrassed.

"K, I've got two milkshakes and a buttload of fries!" The waitress said, as she put their food on their table. She only put one straw in the table and walked off. "ma'am! Can we get another straw?" Kelley asked. "Sorry sonny, I guess ya'll just have to share~" She walked into the kitchen and giggled. Kelley sighed, then looked back at Isabelle, who had already chugged down her milkshake! "How did you do that?" He was amazed. "You shouldn't question a girl's eating habits, you'll never get a girlfriend like that~ Huehehuehehuehuehu" She giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello~ gaming club!" Isabelle yelled, as she open the door to the club room. "Isabelle!" Everyone except Kelley and Henry. "I wish I was a female gamer, everyone adores you. And you could reck everyone and they wouldn't rage quit!" Henry pouted. Isabelle giggled at his comment. "Ok, I got Undytale, Mirncrft, and that one barbie game." Kelley said, as he held up three disc. "So it was you, who stole my g- my sister's game!" "What's your sister's name?" Kelley questioned. Henry gulped. "Henryna!" Isabelle and Kelley giggled at his bad lying. "It's ok Henry. It's Kelley who stole it." She patted him on the back. "Isabelle, I wish you were my sister. You could teach me everything I need to know in life." Henry said, sad about his friend stealing his favorite video game. "Eh, I get annoying pretty easily" She shrugs. "No kidding." Kelley huffs. "Aw~ Is someone mad, Isabelle found out his secret~?" She teased, causing Kelley to get red.

Three hours of gaming went by, and nothing crazy happened. Which was good, Isabelle was skill tired from yesterday. But six o'clock hit and everyone was packing up their things. "This was the first time since we became power rangers, that we actually finished a club activity!" Kelley said. As the He, Isabelle, Henry, and JP were walking to Izzy's car. "Says you guys, I joined _after_ I became a power ranger. I didn't have any friends, so I stuck with you guys like super glue." She said, as she unlocked her car. "Yep, you were going to actually cry if your parents didn't let you join." Kelley said, as he opened the passenger's door. "What ever." She turned on the car and, Jp and Henry got in the back. "Ok, Parents are on a date, so where do you guys want to go eat?" Isabelle put the car's gear into drive. "I'm feeling Sushi." Henry said, "BBQ!" Jp begged, "Eh, A dinner?" Kelley said, "How about Tacos?" "Ok" All the boys said at once. "Ok, Tacos it is."

They drive towards the downtown area, and see a ton of food trucks. "Tacos, burgers, Sushi, and BBQ. Huh…" Isabelle was reading the signs as she pulled up. They all got of the car and they went to the Taco truck. "Box of twelve Tacos please." Isabelle said, as she grabbed her wallet. The guy running it, nodded and went to make tacos. "Izzy, you don't have to pay-" Kelley started. "Who said I was buying any for you guys?" She giggled. "Ok, maybe I was." She said, as she paid for them. The guy handed her to box of Tacos and the group got back in the car. Two minutes later, they drove up to a park and got out. "Henry, can you put these on the picnic bench?" Izzy said, as she handed the box to him. He nodded and he and Jp walked over there. Izzy popped her trunk and grabbed four water bottles.

"Water all around!" Izzy yelled, as she blamed the water bottles on the table. "Thank you." Henry said, as he chugged his water bottle. "Thirsty there?" Jp said, while he opened his. "Do you want me to get dehydrated?" "Oh~ That would be lovely dear~" A female monster came out of no where. "Oh great! Couldn't this have waited till after the tacos?" Izzy whined. "No, it could not! Water cannon!" Water came out of the monsters hand and all the rangers got out of the way. "Congratulations for the most ironic battle cry!" Kelley teased. "Why I ada!" The monster yelled. "Red" "Blue" "yellow" "Black!" "Morph!" All of the rangers morphed and had their weapons ready.

"Hale!" The blue ranger yelled, hale then fell from the sky and hits the monster. "I'm going to get you for that!" The Female monster ran towards the blue ranger. "Dehydrate!" The monster yelled, getting ready to attack. "JP!" The Black Ranger ran and got in the way of JP. Making it effect her, not him. "Izzy!" All the boys yelled. And guessing the attack name, Izzy was dehydrated, cause her to fall down and demorph. "Oh! Ho! I got the little brat! Yay me!" The monster danced around, until everyone heard a gun cock. Everyone looked the way of the monster and there was a gun pointed at her head. And the owner of said gun, was the one and only, White Ranger. "3…2… 1…"

He pulled the trigger and blew the monster's head off… The primary rangers were in shock, just standing there. But Kelley quickly got out of his trance and ran towards an unconscious Izzy. "Izzy… Izzy… Izzy! Wake up! The monster's been destroyed, wake up!" He was crying under his helmet, because she would wake up, she was barely breathing. "You idiots take her to the hospital, before I knock you into Oblivion." The White Ranger said. Kelley picked her up and demorphed. He grabbed Izzy's purse and keys and ran to her car. He sat her in the passenger's seat and drove to the hospital as soon as he could. Meanwhile, the Blue and Yellow Ranger were still at the park, with the White Ranger.

"Why did you of that?" The Blue Ranger questioned. The White Ranger shrugged, "I have my reasons. Besides, I have found it quite fun to blow heads off things." The Blue and Yellow Rangers had their weapons drawn, waiting for the White Ranger to attack. "Claíomh Solais!" The Blue Ranger yelled. The light sword appeared into his hand, and he gripped it firmly. "Do you all share that toy? It's still has the sent of the Black~Ranger on it." All three of them walked in a circle, waiting for the first strike.

"Somebody help!" Kelley yelled, as he carried Izzy into the E.R. "What happened?" The nurse hurried over to them. "The Monster that attacked the rangers, hit her." The nurse took Izzy to the back, and Kelley just had to wait…. He decided to sit down and text Izzy's parents.

The Blue Ranger finally decided to attack the White Ranger, running as fast as he could. The White Ranger shot his pistol, knocking the sword out of the Ranger's hand. "You might want to readjust your grip, poser." The White Ranger said, walking ver so slowly and creepy. The Yellow Ranger used his speed to get the sword, then charged for the White Ranger. He managed to get the White Ranger to wince. "Gah!" "That's how you do it, fam." The Yellow Ranger said, making the Blue Ranger face palm. "What! Hater alert!" The Yellow Ranger yelled. "Y-You idiots won't be able to protect your princess much longer… I'd like to see you tr-" The White Ranger was teleported. "What?" The Blue and Yellow Ranger were confused. "Now I won't be able to hear the rest of his sentence! It could be, try, or trailer, or trevor, of Travis, of maybe-" "Henry, calm down." The Blue Ranger sighed.

They both demorphed and walked back to their untouched tacos. "Izzy would be upset if we just let theses go to waste." The Yellow Ranger said, as he stuffed seven down his throat. "DUDE! Don't eat that many at once!" The Blue Ranger shouted. The Yellow ranger swallowed them whole. "If you want some, there still some in the box." The Blue Ranger face palmed, and walked away.

 _Everything is so shiny…_ I open my eyes and I'm in a hospital room. I look over and see they're injecting fluids into my body. _What happened? ' "Dehydrate!" Izzy ran in front of JP and blocked him from getting hit. Not even three seconds, and she blacked out.'_

 **Good chance I won't finish this. But I might if I get bored.**


End file.
